Hello, How are you? Handa x Matsuno
by Rain Rotten
Summary: Quería decirte al menos… "te quiero" pero las palabras nunca salen de mi mente y solo se quedan ahí… dando vueltas una y otra vez… / Shounen-ai


Holi~ Es la primera vez que publico aquí, y realmente fue algo tedioso e_é ya que no acostumbro leer en inglés y ajsbdja (?)

Y eso~ espero les guste, digo si se dan el tiempo de leer esta... cosa(?) Por lo menos, en Mundo Yaoi gusto ._.Uu Y amo esta pareja u/u ~ Creo que es mi pareja favorita de Inazuma e_é!

Eso, lean ~

Hello, How are you?

Desperté, como siempre, pocos minutos antes de que sonara la alarma en mi celular y me quede recostado, esperando a que sonara para apagarla.

Luego de que sonara y la apagara, me senté al borde de mi cama, mirando a mí alrededor con pesadez, se veía algo oscuro por el cielo nublado de afuera, suspire limpiando con mis dedos los rastros de aquellas lágrimas que había dejado caer anoche.

Camine hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas y luego la ventana, viendo a un gato negro caminar por el techo de la casa de al lado.

- hola… - le dije al gato cuando me quedo mirando.

El gato pronto siguió su camino y yo mire el cielo nublado, comenzaba a llover suavemente, saque la cabeza por la ventana, sintiendo aquella fría lluvia caer por mi rostro como si de lágrimas se tratara.

Suspire cerrando mis ojos, se sentía bastante bien aquella fría llovizna sobra mi cabeza y cayendo dentro de mi ropa.

_Hola_  
_Abro mi ventana y murmuro con suavidad_  
_¿Cómo estás?_  
_Digo sola en mi cuarto, no hay nadie aquí…_  
_Mañana…_  
_Amanece otra vez, la lluvia no quiere parar…_  
_Tic tac…_  
_Por favor, que alguien venga y me anime…_

Escuche mi celular sonar, como cada mañana, sonreí levemente limpiando mi rostro de las gotas de lluvia que habían caído en el, camine hasta la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y tome mi celular, un mensaje en el.

"date prisa o llegaras tarde 3"

Como cada mañana. Aun así… tus mensajes siempre logran alegrarme… aunque sea un poco, y aunque no lo demuestre me hacen feliz… sé que te preocupas por mí, a veces llegas a ser sobreprotector… pero no quisiera que cambiaras.

Así es como te quiero, Handa, aun si no lo demuestro, es así como te quiero.

_Hola._  
_En ese viejo anime…_  
_La chica solo necesito decir eso._  
_¿Cómo estás?_  
_La envidiaba mucho, ella era amada por todos…_  
_Durmiendo…_  
_Debo dejar de soñar así_  
_Me tengo que preparar…_  
_Llorando…_  
_Para ocultar la evidencia de mis lágrimas…_

Ya con el uniforme puesto, peine mi cabello, siempre te digo que lo cortaré y tú me pides que no lo haga… sonreí un poco, recordando las tontas peleas que siempre tenemos que siempre terminan con un "lo siento" de tus labios.

Finalmente recuerdo las últimas palabras que dijiste ayer… "no espero nada de ti...", nunca me habías dicho eso, tal vez lo sentías desde hace tiempo y pensaste que me dañaría el escucharlo… no dolió en el momento, ya que solo suspire un "está bien" tratando de no parecer débil, pero al escuchar esas palabra en mi cabeza durante toda la noche…

Dolió… y mucho.

_Ahora…_  
_"está bien" es mi frase más habitual_  
_De pronto otras frases más me vienen a la mente_  
_"No tendré esperanzas hacia ti nunca más…"_  
_No esta tan mal del todo porque…_  
_Esperanzas de mi misma yo tampoco ya tengo_  
_Pero_  
_¿Qué quisiste decir con ese "por qué"?_

Llegue tarde al instituto y como castigo el profesor me dejo en el pasillo, te miraba por la ventana de la puerta, mantenías la mirada fija en tu cuaderno y solo la levantabas para mirar al profesor o el pizarrón.

Levantaste la mirada y me viste en la puerta, devolviendo la mirada rápidamente a tu cuaderno, mientras yo volvía a apoyar mi espalda contra la pared, decepcionado… normalmente me sonrías cuando me veías por la ventana de la puerta.

¿Estas molesto conmigo…? ¿Por qué?

¿Es porque soy poco expresivo? ¿Tal vez porque odio caminar de la mano contigo? ¿O porque casi nunca digo "te quiero"? siempre pienso en decirlo pero… las palabras solo se quedan en mi mente… dando vueltas hasta perderse…

_Todas las palabras que en mi mente se formulan…_  
_Al llegar a mis labios se convierten en mentiras_  
_Así vivo día a día…_  
_Dejándome escapar_  
_Perdiendo todas esas palabras dentro de mí._

El profesor me dejo entrar a la clase minutos después, al pasar a tu lado para ir a mi pupitre ni siquiera me miraste o rozaste mi mano como siempre solías hacer…

Al escuchar el timbre del receso, no tuve la más mínima esperanza de que abrazaras o me besaras como cada mañana, solo te mire mientras salías por la puerta, baje la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior, nunca creí que me ignorarías y me aproveche de eso… me gustaba molestarte porque dijiste que jamás podrías odiarme, hiciera lo que hiciera, fui un poco lejos a causa de tus amables palabras…

- ¿pelearon o algo? – me pregunto Kazemaru apoyando una mano en mi hombro mientras sonreía levemente.

- no lo sé… - suspire bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Todo el día fue así… no me hablaste, a veces solo te limitabas a mirarme de lejos, mientras yo bajaba la mirada, arrepentido de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para molestarte.

Volví a casa y al igual que el día anterior me encerré en mi habitación hasta dormirme.

_¿Por qué te callas y bajas la mirada?_  
_¿Es que te asusta que te vean sonriendo?_  
_Ya veo, ¿es que no quieres ver a nadie?_  
_¿Realmente es lo que quieres?_  
_Hundiéndome en un mar llamado confusión _  
_Tan espeso que hasta respirar comienza a doler_  
_Ahora tan solo quisiera oír tu voz…_  
_Realmente soy débil…_

Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba un poco más despejado que el anterior, limpie mi rostro, de nuevo había llorado durante la noche… y no tenía ganas de ser ignorado por ti como ayer… "podría fingir que estoy enfermo y no ir al instituto…" pensé mientras me ponía el uniforme pero… no sería lo correcto, además… aunque sea quería verte…

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi celular sonar, lo miré pero… no era un mensaje.

- ¿Handa…? – conteste, era extraño que llamaras, siempre eran mensajes.

- sí, oye, ¿vienes al instituto o no? – pregunto antes de que sonara el timbre de ingreso.

- no tengo ganas de ir… - suspire sentándome al borde de mi cama.

- tienes que venir – dijo amable pero aun algo molesto…

- bien, bien, ya voy – una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, aun te preocupabas un poco por mi… y estúpidamente pensé que querías verme… pero deben ser solo cosas mías… después de todo, sigues molesto, ¿no?

_Mientras me preparo para comenzar el día_  
_Comienzo a pensar con mi nublada mente…_  
_"podría inventar una excusa y quedarme en casa…"_  
_Oh vamos, sé que no es lo correcto…_  
_Yo nada más decía, está bien, eso es todo…_  
_Ok, ya entendí, por favor no te enojes…_

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto pensé… que tal vez sería lo mejor para ambos… solo tal vez… terminar con todo de una vez… no llevábamos mucho pero… cinco meses tampoco es poco tiempo… y sé que no sería lo mismo volver a ser solo amigos o compañeros de clase y del club de futbol…

El solo pensarlo… me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas… y me detuve a limpiar mi rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta, mientras me apoyaba en una pared cercana.

_Felicidad, tal vez._  
_Infelicidad, tal vez._  
_Igualmente_  
_Dolorosamente_  
_El sol brillará_  
_Así por tan solo vivir…_  
_Siento que explotaré_  
_Sabiendo eso…_  
_¿Por qué esperas tanto de mí?_

Aun sollozando seguí pensando que sería lo mejor para ambos terminar, si te hago tanto daño como para ignorarme… ¿q-querías que viniera al instituto para terminar conmigo…? Solo al pensar eso, mi pecho dolió más que nunca.

Yo no quiero hacerte más daño… pero… no puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero, me sería imposible no abrazarte… aun si no fuéramos pareja, pero si sigo cerca de ti con el tiempo solo te haré más daño…

- maldición… ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado…? – murmure dejándome caer por la pared hasta terminar sentado en el suelo cubriendo mis ojos por el excesivo brillo del sol, ¿en qué momento se despejo tanto el cielo?

De pronto, sentí una mano que acariciaba mi cabeza, oculte más mi rostro entre mis rodillas… sabía que eras tú.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntaste sonriendo levemente con preocupación.

No quise responder, me quede en silencio ocultando mi rostro mientras seguía llorando.

_¿Por qué te guardas todos tus sentimientos? _  
_¿Realmente quieres que te amen?_  
_¿Quién será el que dé el primer paso?_  
_¿Crees que lo has dado ya?_  
_Si la vida tuviera tarjetas de tiempo_  
_Me pregunto cuál sería mi horario de salida…_  
_Y el salario que esta se mereciera cobrar…_  
_¿Quién los iría a pagar?_

Minutos después, te sentaste a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros mientras yo trataba de dejar de llorar… no podrías terminar conmigo si ya estaba llorando, ¿no? De pronto, besaste mi mejilla… ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? Si vas a terminar conmigo, solo hazlo…

Inconscientemente me acerque más a ti, ahora ocultando mi rostro en tu pecho mientras me abrazabas, tu corazón se escuchaba latir rápidamente como siempre.

- gracias… - murmure con la voz entrecortada por el llanto mientras me agarraba de tu ropa tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

"Gracias… por soportarme tanto tiempo…" eso querría haberte dicho…

_Gracias_  
_Solo quiero darte las gracias…_  
_Gracias_  
_Recibe mis palabras de gratitud…_  
_Gracias_  
_Tan solo una vez más escúchalo…_  
_Desde el fondo de mi corazón una voz llorosa dice "Gracias…" _

Cuando deje de sollozar, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me obligaste a mirarte a los ojos mientras sonreías, desvié la mirada pero no pude evitar suspirar cuando presionaste suavemente mis labios con los tuyos.

"Un último beso, ¿eh?" pensé, sin querer dejando caer una lágrima de mis ojos mientras los cerraba.

Al separarnos, volví a abrazarte fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro, no quería que te alejaras pero… era lo mejor para ti, ¿no…? me abrazaste como yo a ti.

- Matsuno, deja de llorar, por favor… - murmuraste aun abrazándome – lo siento… por lo de ayer… - suspiraste bajando la mirada, yo te abrace por el cuello, juntando nuestras frentes mientras cerraba los ojos.

Quería decirte al menos… "te quiero" pero las palabras nunca salen de mi mente y solo se quedan ahí… dando vueltas una y otra vez…

_¿Por qué te callas y bajas la mirada?_  
_¿Tan solo quieres a alguien capaz de escucharte?_  
_Nadie aquí se reirá de ti…_  
_Así que, ¿Por qué no hablas?_  
_Si no dices nada como se entenderán tus sentimientos…_  
_Con solo pensarlos no alcanzaran a nadie…_  
_Las personas sin duda somos criaturas_  
_Muy difíciles de entender…_

Temblaba, quería decírtelo… te miraba con los ojos aun llorosos y desviando la mirada una cuantas veces mientras mordía mi labio inferior, finalmente bajé la cabeza, las palabras no salían de mi boca…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

- tranquilo, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo… - suspiraste tomando mis manos mientras besabas mi frente suavemente.

- t-te quiero… - murmure apretando tu mano ocultando mi rostro, sonrojado, en tu pecho nuevamente mientras tú volvías a abrazarme - ¡lo siento…! – Dije abrazándote por el cuello - ¡lo siento… por siempre ocultar mis sentimientos y no poder decírtelos abiertamente…! Lo siento… - murmure sollozando.

Te alejaste un poco, levantando mi rostro con tus manos y volviste a besarme.

- no tienes que disculparte… sé que eres así… - suspiraste acariciando mi mejilla mientras sonreías levemente – pero no por eso duele menos que la persona que amas no te diga lo que siente… - murmuraste bajando la mirada.

_Hola._  
_¿Cómo estás?_  
_Hola._  
_¿Cómo estás?_  
_Hola._  
_¿Cómo estás?_  
_Para ti._  
_Hola _  
_¿Cómo estás?_

- lo siento… - murmure nuevamente – pero ya no será tu problema cuando termines conmigo… - suspire desviando la mirada hacia la pared a mi izquierda.

- idiota – reíste antes de besarme - ¿Cómo voy a terminar contigo? Si te estoy diciendo que te amo… - dijiste suavemente apoyando tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Baja la cabeza, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, suspire abrazándote, besando tu mejilla hasta llegar rápidamente a tus labios, besándolos lentamente, para decirte sin palabras que también te amaba.

En una situación así supongo que es correcto dejar las palabras a un lado…


End file.
